Uzumaki Ninja Handbook: Path of the Shinobi
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto and his girls are the newest additions to Hanzo Academy, much to their chagrin. But it doesn't stop them from following their own way, not caring if they get barred from continuing to be shinobi in the Shinobi World, considering their true powers as Devil Hunters. With their friends, allies, and reformed enemies, they look to break down the walls between light and darkness!


**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the first story of my new series, Naruto's School Days, a watered down version of my Naru EX Unleashed series. For more information on the series, see my profile.

I've been waiting to do this crossover for a long time, and now that I have Senran Kagura Burst, I can make it happen. For those looking for a Naru EX Unleashed crossover with Senran Kagura, I will do that too. Special thanks goes to XSEED for localizing this awesome game. Aside from the fanservice and mass amounts of oppai, the game has a really excellent story that balances it all out. I can hardly wait for Senran Kagura, Shinovi Versus and Senran Kagura 2 to find their way over to the States, as well as Dekamori Senran Kagura in a couple years.

This story will start with the events of the **Senran Kagura SPARK** manga before moving on to the events in the games, anime, and manga (Skirting Shadows and Guren no Hebi).

The harem list is on the bottom. Without any further ado, enjoy!

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life, Slice-of-Life

**Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Modern/Badass/Intelligent/Strong/Powerful Naruto and Naruko (soon to be godlike), Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest

**Universe:** Gameverse/Animeverse/Mangaverse

**Series:** Naruto's School Days (se profile for info)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Senran Kagura, or any other crossover that'll appear.

**New Presenting: **_**Uzumaki Ninja Handbook: Path of the Shinobi**_

* * *

_Long ago, during the civil war period, there were once servants of the shadows - the shinobi. They specialized in espionage, insurrection, deception, subversion and assassination. Under cover of darkness, they completed their missions._

_Today they are all but forgotten, except in tall tales. Even so, no matter how much they have faded from public knowledge, the nature of their business does not change. There is always a need for those who dwell in darkness._

_The shinobi exist to this day._

_Their employers now are primarily politicians and corporations. Most who employ these shinobi use them as tools to satisfy their own greed._

_Sick with the corruption they saw, governments of the world started working on a multinational project to train their own shinobi. They wanted "good" shinobi in the world to counter the darkness of the "evil" shinobi._

_However, they would've never predicted the possibility of walls breaking down between good and evil, in the form of an unpredictable maelstrom._

* * *

**Chapter 01: A New Generation of Shinobi**

* * *

**(Uzumaki Towers, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan)**

"Mito-chan please, I know the shinobi system hasn't been the same since our youth, but Naruto and the girls would do well at my school, Hanzō National Academy-"

"For the last time, Hanzō-san, the answer is still no. My grandchildren, as well as their girlfriends, refuse to become goody-two shoe shinobi working under the thumb of the government."

Talking with each other is the Chairwoman of the Board, Uzumaki Mito, and her longtime friend and former comrade in arms, Hanzō, in the Uzumaki Tower that is the headquarters of Whirlpool Enterprises, one of the world's top ten multinational conglomerates, working in a wide range of industry sectors and markets.

Uzumaki Mito is a woman with her youthful appearance intact due to her Uzumaki bloodline. She has long, bright red hair tied in twin Chinese buns, light black pupiless eyes, a slender body figure with large breasts tied in wraps, and wearing a red and white cheongsam (Chinese dress) with a flower and fox-like design.

Hanzō is an old man with gray hair tied in a ponytail, with a large moustache and beard and green eyes, and wearing a brown robe over a green jacket.

Both are retired shinobi who walk their separate paths after the government discovered the world of shinobi and took control of it, with the morally honorable and traditionalists becoming what are now known as "Good Shinobi" aka the "Light Faction" and "Evil Shinobi" aka the "Dark Faction" respectively.

While Hanzō became a Good Shinobi, later retiring to be the principal of Hanzō National Academy and a sushi chef, Mito retired being a shinobi as well and became the Head of the Uzumaki Clan and leader of the Uzumaki Group that controlled Whirlpool Enterprises, becoming the CEO in the process, and the hidden Uzushio Island, which was rich in renewable natural resources.

Mito soon married the love of her live and fellow shinobi, Senju Hashirama, and together they had two children, Kushina and Tsunade, who were both trained as shinobi themselves, as well as those of their Uzumaki ancestors from the First Civilization and the Demigod of Wrath Asura, that granted them the use of Eagle Sense; and mana, the mutated form of mantra, respectively.

While Tsunade was in charge of Uzumaki Medical while juggling an on and off relationship with her extremely perverted boyfriend and well-known author of the Icha Icha Paradise adult novels, Jiraiya; Kushina married her childhood friend and fellow up-and-coming shinobi Namikaze Minato, those Namikaze Clan ancestors were well known in the form of the Dark Knight Sparda and Raizen, the Demon King of Makai. Together, Kushina and Minato had two twin children, Naruto and Naruko.

Unfortunately, Naruto and Naruko only got to spend a few years with their father and grandfather, for they perished years ago when another shinobi clan, the Uchiha clan, used a forbidden ritual to being back their great leader and founder of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Madara, who then attacked the Uzumaki Clan, extracting the Kyuubi out of her and leaving her weakened. The battle raged between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha from the Uzumaki Towers to Uzushio Island, where the final fight there ended in tragedy when Madara managed to deal Minato a fatal blow, whose bloodline activated too late to repair the damage, as Hashirama used all of his power to negate the Edo Tensei, sending Madara back to Hell. Minato then released the Kyuubi from Madara's control by splitting her into Yin and Yang and sealing the two halves into his two children, with Naruto receiving the Yang Kyuubi and Naruko receiving the Yin Kyuubi, later dying from his wounds soon after in Kushina's arms while Hashirama died from the overage of his Mokuton ability while out of chakra, causing his body to turn into a large tree similar to the Juubi's former form, the Great Shinju Tree.

One year later after recovering from the attack, Mito lead her clan into attacking the Uchiha clan, slaughtering their numbers down to less than half, with Kushina spiriting her childhood friend Mikoto away as she personally killed Fugaku, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, herself, with one of her students and Mikoto's eldest son, Itachi, after seeing Fugaku's influence on his little brother Sasuke, altered his memories, making him believe that it was Konoha who carried out the attack. Afterwards, Itachi joined Whirlpool Enterprise's private security force, and Mikoto became Kushina's personal maid to atone for her sins in not doing more to stop her clan's madness.

With their father and grandfather gone, Naruto and Naruko became dark and brooding, dangerously becoming emo until two bright lights that were their childhood friends came to share their lives with them.

Hyuuga Hinata. She developed low confidence and low self esteem due to the harsh treatment from her father, Hiashi, and her cousin, Neji, in her mental state getting dangerously close to breaking. When she was five years old, she was saved when Naruto and Naruko, also five years old but older, and Kushina, made a surprise visit to the Hyuuga Clan home on her birthday only to find her and her mother Hitomi, who was also Kushina's dear friend, tied up and Hiashi beating on them with his Jyuken, causing broken bones and severe bruising. Knocking Hiashi unconscious, Kushina took them both as well as the youngest daughter Hanabi and brought them to the Uzumaki Towers for treatment in their medical faculties. The Hyuuga Clan tried to get them back, but the ones who didn't dislike Hitomi or her daughters from the Hyuuga Clan secretly testified against Hiashi, with Kushina immediately adopting them into the Uzumaki Clan.

Inoue Orihime. She and her brother, Sora, were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, Sora ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her on his own from then on. However, the parents tracked them down a few years later when Orihime was at school and beat Sora so severely that he died from his injuries. They then chased Orihime into a building that ended up being Uzumaki Tower, home to her friends. Her parents were barely able to attack her when security took them and threw them out. Becoming an orphan herself after her parents were finally jailed, Orhime was also adopted into the Uzumaki Clan.

Over the years, Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, and Orihime were rarely seen without the other, from going to school together, to training together in the Uzumaki and Namikaze Shinobi Arts and their ancestor's ways, and to going out at night hunting down demons that dare invade their world. As soon as they hit puberty, their bonds tightened as Naruto found himself dating not only his twin sister Naruko, but Hinata and Orihime as well.

Around the same time, they also found themselves with a third girlfriend who is also part of the Uzumaki clan and Naruto and Naruko's cousin, Uzumaki Tayuya, who went missing after her parents died of mysterious circumstances when she was eight years old. She was found to be anemic and a part of the Oto Company equipped with a Cursed Seal after having nowhere else to go when her parents were killed. She was of the Five Devas of the Oto Company until she and other Devas fought Naruto and the girls at Konoha Zaibatsu's annual Konoha Olympics events, where Konoha showcases their "elite" talents against the best in the world in various sports in three stages.

During the events, the Oto Company blackmailed the Suna Corporation to helping them stick it to Konoha, only to fail when Naruto and the others arrive to quell the conflict to prevent innocents from getting killed. While Hinata and Orihime helped with the evacuation and neutralize the Oto and Suna soldiers, Naruto and Naruko fought against the Five Devas, killing three of them, with one succumbing to a terminal illness. When they subdued Tayuya, they discovered a memory seal on her neck next to her Cursed Seal and removed both with the Uzumaki Sealing Arts, unlocking her memory and revealing that it was Orochimaru with the assistance of Konoha Corporation's Shadow Ops ROOT who killed her parents. This causes her to changes sides immediately, joining Naruto and the others in defeating Orochimaru, who retreated to avoid capture and/or death.

Afterwards, Tayuya spilled her guts on Orochimaru's operations and his shadow allegiance with Konoha, who were not as good as they proclaimed they were. She then joined Naruto and his girls, joining his harem in the process, to be with her clan and become stronger to gain enough skill and power to kill Orochimaru to avenge her parents' deaths.

Now all five are at the age of sixteen, and now they're looking for a new school to go to after years of being at Whirlpool Academy, a school owned by the Uzumaki Group, and a previous visit to their surrogate grandfather's sushi bar prompted him to ask his old friend if they could come to his school of Hanzō Academy, the premiere school for good shinobi. Directly funded by the government, the shinobi train to uphold justice, peace, and in some girls' cases…love.

Sorry, but what is a shinobi again?

"Besides, their records aren't…clean enough to be _good_ shinobi. They have killed mostly humans who surrendered their humanity to become something that's as foul as lesser demons like Oto's soldiers, with their recent assignment being assisting Hayabusa Ryu from the Hayabusa Clan. But you and I both know that the government won't see it that way, right?"

"You make a good point here, but let's just say that they don't _have_ to know."

"Why exactly are you pushing to have my grandchildren and their girlfriends in your school? You know how they are."

"Because my granddaughter, Asuka, will be attending there soon."

"…I see. And you want her childhood friends to keep an eye on her, but why? Surely Asuka's a capable shinobi under your tutorage, as well as your daughter's?"

"She is! It's just that…"

"What?"

"During the time when she finish her homework and shinobi training, she would…dive into magical girl anime and manga she discovered when she was young…"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me, Hanzō-san. The life of a shinobi isn't all sugar and rainbows, you know. It's a little more complicated than that."

"Well it's thanks to my daughter that Asuka's toned down on the whole "For Love and Justice" thing a few years ago. She possesses raw power, but has yet to understand meaning of the sword and shield."

"Huh… Wait, have you told Naruto and the others this? About Asuka going to Hanzō Academy?"

"I…forgot, he he he. They just shot me down when I offered as they left my shop the other day. But this isn't about them working for the government. It's about them being part of the new generation of shinobi that I believe will finally break down the walls between the light and darkness."

"You really believe so? I thought you thought differently when you opened Hanzō Academy to produce good shinobi who never committed a crime."

"No. When I opened the school, I had exactly that thought. The restriction to become good shinobi, that's the government's idea, not mine."

"…Well then. Let's talk to the kids about this. Breaking down the walls between light and darkness? Considering their heritage, I believe they have the potential to do just that."

"Their heritage? What do you mean, Mito-chan?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, there was a sound of an explosion, followed by shaking.

"What was that?!"

"Guh…it would mean that Daidouji-chan's come to visit again…"

* * *

**(Underground Training Floor)**

Using the elevator, Mito and Hanzō arrived to find the Danger Room active.

"Mito-chan, what is this?"

"Welcome to the Danger Room, a training faculty based on the one the X-Men back in the States uses that me and my clan uses. It's a virtual reality hologram simulator that make everything is real from environments, buildings, people, to demons, and- oh for…"

Arriving in the observation area, they saw that the training floor has taken on a nighttime skyscraper environment.

"There…" Mito said, pointing down to a skyscraper where the playful vixen Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, the reserved and confidant Uzumaki Hinata, the bubby and upbeat Uzumaki Orihime, and the aggressive and foul-mouthed Uzumaki Tayuya are.

Naruko is 5'3" tall and has long blond hair tied into pigtails, ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, whisker-marks on her cheeks, a lean, athletic hourglass figure with F-cup breasts, and wearing a tight black shirt, black armbands, a red miniskirt, red knee-high socks, black boots, and a red hood.

Hinata is 5'2" tall and has long dark blue hair, fair skin, pupiless white eyes with a tinge lavender, a developing, womanly figure with E-cup breasts, and wearing a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

Orihime is 5'2" tall and has long, wavy waist-length burnt orange hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, brown eyes, a slender yet curvaceous figure with E-cup breasts, and wearing an orange v-cut blouse that showed her cleavage, blue armsocks, black jeans, and black, low-heeled sandals.

Tayuya is 5'3" tall and has long, untamed light red hair with a pink tint, black eyes, a slender body with perky D-cup breasts and firm butt, and wearing a black jacket over a short red shirt that shows off her navel, black jean hotpants, and thigh-high leather boots.

They were watching as Naruko's twin brother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, engaging in a rapid fist-fight with their fellow Devil Hunter and sparring partner Daidouji, who recently revealed herself to be their surrogate sister they call Dai-chan when she transformed right in front of them.

Naruto is 5'6" tall and has medium-short spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, whisker-marks on his cheeks, a slender yet muscular build, and wearing a short-sleeved jacket with a red and orange flame design over a long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Daidouji is 5'7" tall and has long dirty blonde hair that changes into black when transformed, red eyes, a shapely yet muscular body build with H-cup breasts, and her all black outfit is similar to the outfits delinquents wear in middle-and-high schools, with the exception of the jacket open, showing bandages wrapped around her bust and her impressive abs. She also wears wooden sandals that appear to make her a bit taller.

They continued to punch the hell out each other, the reason being the thrill and satisfaction that comes from the spars they fight. Someone they get their shots in, such as Daidouji blasting Naruto across the face and Naruto punching her in the stomach, but they kept going for another few minutes until they punched each other in the side of their faces at the same time, the force sending them flying away from each other and crashing into opposite skyscrapers.

"Geez, if this is what they're like fighting, then I'd love to see what they're like in bed." Naruko noted wryly, making Hinata and Orhime blush like crazy as she giggled, "And I'll be there to see it."

"Ha! Are you kidding, Naruko?" Tayuya laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they start ripping each others clothes off and started banging right here!"

"Naruko-chan! Tayuya-chan!" Hinata stammered, blushing furiously.

"Aw come on. She can hide it well, but she totally smitten with Naru-nii. Why else would she take time out of her busy schedule to hang out with us?" Naruko pointed out.

"Uh, Naru-chan does have a point." Orihime agreed as they saw Naruto and Daidouji extract themselves out of the skyscrapers and jumped towards each other with a sonic boom.

"Ha, you've been improving in taking my hits well, Naruto! But unfortunately, playtime over!"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking! Gimme your best shot, Dai-chan! Don't disappoint me now!" Naruto replied with a fanged grin.

"I never do!" Daidouji said as a golden aura in the shape of a tiger surrounded her right fist, "Prayer will do you no good! This technique can even destroy the gods!"

"And I eat god-killing techniques for breakfast! Just ask Akuma when he came looking for a fight!" Naruto countered as mist-like crimson energy with electricity arcing surrounded his left fist, "Hissatsu!"

"**Ten to Ji no Sensōkoken (Heaven and Earth: War Tiger Fist)!**"

"**Reiken: Satsugeki Bukoken (Spirit Fist: Final Fury)!**"

Both attacks collided in midair, the force destroying the skyscrapers around them and blowing the wind about and forcing Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya to channel chakra into their feet to stick to the ground so they won't be sent flying.

Although it would be fun.

Both combatants were blown back again, but this time they landed on their feet. It was then that the environment suddenly flickered before disappearing, leaving the training area in its basic state with white and silver walls, with Mito and Hanzō appearing between Naruto and Daidouji appearing moments later.

"Okay, enough for now, before you two bring down the towers." Mito chided.

"Mito-baachan!' Naruto said.

"And Old Man Hanzō too." Naruko added.

"The fuck is he doing here?" Tayuya wondered.

"So this is where you spend your free time, Daidouji?" Hanzō asked Daidouji, who was surprised to see him.

"Hanzō-sama…" Daidouji gave a curt bow.

"What? Dai-chan, you know Old Man Hanzō?" Orihime asked as Daidouji nodded.

"Oh course she does. After all, not only is she a Devil Hunter on her spare time, but she's also a student at my school in the shinobi program." Hanzō revealed while Mito grinned at Naruto and the girls' reactions.

She was a shinobi from a good shinobi school?!

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**(Back in Mito's office)**

"We already told you that we're not gonna join the government's top secret soft goody two-shoes band." Naruto stated flatly as he, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, Daidouji, Hanzō, and Mito entered the latter's office from the elevator.

"I'm well aware, Naruto. How goes the new school search?" Hanzō asked as the four soon-to-be high school students sat on the sofa.

"No fuckin' luck…" Tayuya replied as Naruko laid her head on Naruto's lap, as Naruto slapped Tayuya on the back of her head, usually doing so when she swears like that.

Although she secretly enjoys it.

"You're determined to have us in your school's shinobi program, Hanzō-sama. May I ask why?" Hinata inquired, looking at Hanzō with a critical eye.

"So you can be part of the new generation of shinobi that are not bound by anything. You four have the capability to do so since you walk the path between light and darkness. Also, in a year, your friend and my granddaughter, Asuka, will also be joining the school's shinobi program, and I would like for you to watch over her." Hanzō said, surprising them.

"Asuka-chan? Really?" Naruko asked, "So that's why we haven't seen her in years. She's been training!"

"So Asu-chan's decided to become a shinobi after all, kuh?" Naruto smiled, remember the last time they saw Asuka was at her 10th birthday party before she departed for shinobi training, "It's been years. You could've told us as we walked out when you posed the question. That would've gotten our attention." Naruto pointed out.

"So basically, not only do we go there to spit in the face of the government, we're there to babysit, right?" Tayuya guessed, narrowing her eyes.

Hanzō shook his head, "Not babysit, she's more than capable of handling herself. And I already know you're not the type of person to hold others by their hand all the way. Let's just say that she and the others need a little…push."

"Isn't that the job of the sensei who'll be teaching?" Naruto questioned, "Now that I think about it, who will be the sensei?"

"Kiriya-sensei." Daidouji answered, making the teens groan, knowing who he is, "And I know you're not fawn of him-"

"Not fawn of him? We pretty much dislike the guy, and question his ability to teach." Naruko said in an annoyed tone, "_After what happened to Rin-neechan..._"

"It's quite all right. He knows not to assist his students in their tests again like he did Rin-san." Hanzō assured them.

"Geh. What's your take on this, Mito-baachan?" Naruto asked his and Naruko's grandmother.

"Mmm. Joining Hanzō Academy's Shinobi Program may actually be beneficial. It'll allow you guys to experience the shinobi system they have and how it's different from the one we and the other companies incorporate. You and the other shinobi students could learn something from each other, and maybe it'll be the first step in uniting all the separate shinobi systems together."

"Such a dream would be impossible…" Daidouji commented before turning to Naruto and the girls, "But that's where you come in, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, if you say so." Naruto said after thinking it over, "You girls up for a trip to the Asakusa District?"

"How is it a trip when we're going to be staying there for the next few years? But, as long as we have an exciting school life, I'm in." Naruko said.

"We'll be shinobi, so I'm sure our lives will be full of excitement in learning new things." Orihime commented, giggling at Naruko's response, "But if you and Naruto-kun, are in, so am I!"

"Me too! Perhaps being a "good" shinobi won't be so bad after all." Hinata chimed in.

"Hey, don't leave me hangin' there! I'm in too, but if were singing Kumbaya and running off the "Magic of Friendship", count me the hell out out!" Tayuya added, not meaning the last part.

"Then it's decided, Mito-baachan, Dai-chan, and Old Man Hanzō. Consider us in since you insist and Asu-chan's gonna be there. Just don't expect us to follow the rules all the time, and we still have our jobs as Devil Hunters too." Naruto declared, he and the girls looking at them with fierce eyes.

"As long as you don't go too overboard, or I'll be there to stop you." Daidouji said, smirking.

"I'd like to see you try, _Dai-senpai_…" Naruto countered, giving a fanged grin.

"All right, all right, enough. You'll have plenty of time to tear each other apart in sparring," Mito said loudly before smiling, "And in the bedroom…"

Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, Tayuya, and Daidouji's faces turned red and sputtered at Mito's implications.

"Well then, classes start in a month. You'll have to take the entrance exams, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Hanzō said, stroking his beard, "But what exactly is their heritage that you speak of, Mito-chan?"

"On their father's side, their Namikaze ancestors are The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and The Demon King of Makai Raizen; and on their mother's side, their Uzumaki ancestors are the first humans of the First Civilization on Earth and The Demigod of Wrath Asura. Naruto and Naruko have yet to fully awaken their powers, but grasped the basics of it. Hinata-chan, Orihime-chan, and Tayuya-chan are also capable due to the blood ritual we performed to make them Uzumaki-Namikaze like Naruto and Naruko." Mito explained to an interested Hanzō and an awestruck Daidouji, "So Hanzō-san, you still believe they qualify?"

Hanzō looked at the kids with a critical eye, who stood up and gave them confident looks. It's a gamble having them in the shinobi program, but his gut feeling tells him that it'll be well worth it.

Considering the current and future threats that are to come.

* * *

**(Hanzō** **National Academy, Asakusa, Taito, Tokyo)**

"I'm Kiriya, and I'll be serving as your homeroom teacher for Shinobi Studies. I'll be looking after all until you graduate. As you know, the Shinobi Program is a special area of study, and the general student population does not know of its existence. I'm sure you'll find school life to be harsh, but please aim on becoming great shinobi."

Within the campus of Hanzō Academy is an old school building where the school's secret shinobi program resides. In one of the classrooms is Kiriya, the Shinobi class instructor at Hanzō Academy with white hair, brown eyes, is 6 feet tall, and is wearing a completely black suit, looking over his two of his seven new students, the blonde, perverted tomboy Katsuragi and the refined, disciplined ravenette Ikaruga.

Katsuragi is 5'3" tall, has shoulder-length blond hair with a blue headband, bright blue-green eyes, a curvy body with large, perky G-cup breasts, and wearing the female Hanzō Academy uniform that consists of a white button up shirt with a short blue tie and a dark blue skirt, along with knee-high black socks and brown shoes.

Ikaruga is 5'5" tall, has black hair styled in a short bobcut, sharp blue eyes, a curvy body like Katsuragi, but with F-cup breasts, and also wearing the female Hanzō Academy uniform also consisting of a white button up shirt with a short blue tie and a dark blue skirt, along with knee-high black socks and brown shoes.

While one is warm, bubbly, and laid-back, the other was stiff, cold, and a no-nonsense individual who only cared about perfecting herself in the shinobi arts.

The other five were late for some reason.

"First things first before your other classmates arrive, introduce yourselves."

"Ikaruga. I am pleased to be here."

"Katsuragi! Nice to meet ya!"

Kiriya nodded, "Alright. Next we'll head outside and train, so get ready and-"

***CRASH***

"GAH, SON OF A BITCH! WHY IS THIS PLACE SO CHICHE?! A TURNING DOOR?! REALLY?!" a loud female voice suddenly rang out, alarming the others.

"Calm down, Tayuya-chan. This is actually way more exciting than dealing with those delinquents who tried to rob us when we passed the market area." another voice said in a playful manner.

"Oh come on, sis. Kicking their asses was pretty fun!" a male voice replied, "Gets the blood pumpin'!"

"But they made us late!" Another female voice squeaked.

"The first day wouldn't be exciting if we weren't late!" an upbeat female voice said excitedly.

"Uh, I'm guessing it's your remaining classmates…" Kiriya noted as the voices got closer. He knew exactly who they are, as Hanzō told him beforehand, and if they're creating this much of a ruckus now, he now dreading the next three years he has to spend with them.

Especially when it pertains to a certain pair of twins who inherited their mother's love for pranks.

"They sound like fun, ne Ikaruga?" Katsuragi said, looking over at her fellow classmate.

Ikaruga didn't respond, but seemed annoyed.

"Ah, here's the classroom! Ladies first!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny shithead."

"Can you please stop it with the swearing, Tayuya-san!"

And they finally arrived. Walking into the classroom were Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya, decked out their new Hanzō Academy school uniforms and carrying their school bags, with the girls wearing the same uniform as Katsuragi and Ikaruga, and Naruto wearing the male Hanzō Academy school uniform that consist of the white shirt-up shirt with a long blue tie, dark-blue slacks with a black belt, and brown shoes.

"Ah, let her swear, Hinata-chan. She wouldn't be Tayuya if she wasn't swearing every half a second, and it's her charm point," Naruto said, winking at Hinata before turning to Kiriya, "Yo! Sorry about that, Kiriya-sensei."

He tossed a scroll to Kiriya, who caught it.

"Welcome, Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya. It's good to see you again. We're already done introductions, so-"

"They don't need to introduce themselves!"

Naruto's hand shot up as she caught Katsuragi's kick towards his face.

"Eh? Katsuragi-chan?" Naruko asked, her and the others surprised to see her.

"Well well, long time no see, Katsu-chan." Naruto greeted, smiling at her, "Your kick got stronger since the last time we fought."

"Of course! Every time you and Naruko defeat me, I train harder than ever! But to think you're my classmate for the next three years. Looks like things won't be so boring after all!" Katsuragi replied excitedly as Naruto let go of her foot, and they both fist-bumped, before Naruko tackled her to the ground, hugging her with her their breasts mashing against each other.

"Geez! Where have you been all this time, Katsu-chan?" Naruko squealed, rubbing her face against Katsuragi's own, "You could've called!"

"Naruko, that tickles!" Katsuragi wailed, trying to pry her fellow blonde off her.

Hinata and Orihime laughed and while Tayuya rolled her eyes, as Naruto looked around the classroom until she saw Ikaruga.

"Well, it seem that we're surrounded by familiar faces. Didn't expect to see you here too, Ikaruga-chan…"

"Ikaruga-chan here too?" Naruko asked, looking at the ravenette.

Ikaruga on the other hand was frozen in shock at seeing Naruto, Naruko, and their girlfriends. Suddenly, she had a flashback of her, Naruto, and Naruko when they were young, with the twin blondes using their bodies as shields, standing between her and her abusive "brother".

"Wai! It's like a family reunion," Orihime said cheerfully, "But with friends!"

"What…are you…doing here?" Ikaruga asked slowly, clenching her hands into fists under her desk. Not that she wasn't happy to see them, but in her brooding mind, she didn't deserve to be in the same room as them.

"Mmm? You guys know her too?" Katsuragi said as she managed semi-successful pry Naruko off her.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "She's one of my fiancés. Our families set up an arranged marriage between us when we were kids."

"What? Really?!" Katsuragi shouted in surprise, looking between Naruto and Ikaruga, who locked eyes with each other.

"_Well, fuck. Looks like Naruto's got himself an ice queen to defrost…_" Tayuya thought to herself, "_Good luck._"

"Naruto…san…" Ikaruga whispered, while Naruto frowned at the way she's brooding. The last thing he needs is an emo of a certain asshole with a duckbutt haircut.

His group's an emo-free zone and he intends to keep it that way!

"All right, all right, introductions aren't necessary if you all know each other. Get ready and be on standby on the roof for our first training exercise." Kiriya commanded as he opened the scroll Naruto gave him to read, "Understand?"

"Yessir." the seven shinobi students chorused as he left.

Naruto sighed and looked back at his classmates, with one of them his twin sister, one of them his foul-mouthed "kissing" cousin, two of them pretty much his life partners/foster sisters, another a blond like him who fought with him all the time to find herself, and the other his fiancé through an arranged marriage.

Yep, things are looking up to be one hell of a party!

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 02: An Emo-Free Ice Queen Zone**

**Tayuya:** "I came her to learn some new tricks, not read outta a fucking textbook!"

…

**Ikaruga:** "_A smile is…just… No… This won't be even something to smile about…_"

…

**Naruto:** "I swear if she acts anything like the Uchiha, I'm going to be so pissed off!"

…

**Katsuragi:** "As I thought, you've got a good figure!"

…

**Naruko:** "This looks like fun! Mind if I cut in?!"

…

**Hinata:** "If you have a problem with Naruto-kun, then go head and say it!"

…

**Kiriya:** "I think those children are more similar to each other than they think…"

…

**Orihime:** "Don't think you an act like this forever. I'm watching you, you know."

…

**Daidouji:** "I'm sure you know the final test is coming soon…"

**END PREVIEW**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem**

Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, Tayuya, Kiyomi, Kurami

Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari, Daidouji, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, Haruka, Suzune, Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, Minori, Miyabi, Murasaki, Imu, Ryoubi, Ryouna, Ayame (New Wave), Souji (New Wave)

Kushina, Mito, Kaguya, Mikoto, Hitomi, Ino, Anko, Yugao, Yakumo, Kin, Karin, Shion, Guren, Mei, Konan, Samui, and Shizuka

* * *

**REFERENCES**

**Mantra **is the energy the demigods uses in Asura's Wrath.

**Eagle Vision** is the special ability Assassins use in the Assassin's Creed series.

**Akuma** is from the Street Fighter series.

**Heaven and Earth: War Tiger Fist** is Daidouji's Super Art in Senran Kagura Burst.

**Spirit Fist: Final Fury** is a combination of the Spirit Fist from Yu Yu Hakusho and the Final Fury Mystic Arteperformed by Anise from Tales of the Abyss anime.

**Devil Hunter** is the same job occupation Dante has in the original Devil May Cry series.

**The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda** is from the original Devil May Cry series.

**The Demon King of Makai Raizen** is from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**The First Civilization on Earth** is from the Assassin's Creed series.

**The Demigod of Wrath Asura** is from Asura's Wrath.

The reason Katsuragi and Ikaruga don't have their original measurements list is because this current arc takes place in the Senran Kagura SPARK manga, two years before the conflict with the Hebijo Girls.

* * *

**Preview for another new upcoming Naruto x Senran Kagura crossover in the Naru EX Unleashed –Modern Side– (Based off Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag's First Trailer)**

"All right my fellow shinobi, good and evil. Since you asked for it, I'll give you an "arrogant" evil shinobi's _honest_ opinion. You ask me if this mysterious "Twilight Faction" is the real deal? That they can promise a lifetime of prizes, a chance to break your limits to become strong, and heads into the most dangerous adventures of all time? Keh…aye!

"Amongst all the shinobi running around this crapsack world of ours, they rank amongst the most powerful, no disrespect to you all of course… Heh, who am I kidding? There was a time when I was the most feared, deadliest shinobi among the ranks of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, and you all know this to be true.

"…But these shinobi blow them, even me, completely out of the water. They're fearsome mercenaries who feed off trouble, chaos, and turmoil; not bound by any law, spits in the face of authority, and always looking for a good fight to work up a sweat. I've seen them utterly destroy corrupted humans, physically and mentally, and clear a battlefield full of demons, mutants, and youma like they were nothing! Fighting like the Devil, ruthless as demons, dressed as humans; yet they do not enjoying killing the weak, but rejoice at fighting the strong. Rest assured they are not evil, yet they're not exactly classified as heroes either, despite their actions saving the world on multiple occasions.

So if it's treasures, adventures, or becoming stronger that you seek, then the path of the Twilight is what you should walk. A couple word of caution though: If you value your well being, DON'T make them angry, NEVER meddle in their private affairs, and woe to the fools who captures their ire. For they blur the lines of light and darkness. All the strengths and none of the weaknesses, yet refusing perfection in exchange for constant evolution and breaking the walls of limitation. All who stand in their way will fall, like insects before a maelstrom, and those who catches their interest shall be protected from the horrors of the world. Now am I scared of them? …Yes I am, and prefer to stay as far away from them as possible. I can only pray for your sakes, that you be on their good side…"

**Twilight Maelstrom Burst: Crimson Shadows**

"So, this is Hanzō National Academy, eh?"

_COMING SOON…_

* * *

**Released: April 01, 2014**

**Edit: April 02, 2014 (Added Konan and Kaguya to harem, fixed some errors)**


End file.
